Torchwood Thursday
by Pharsa
Summary: Boy, Jack sure loves his Thursdays. Rated M for Slash and such, plus JackxTorchwood team  Minus Gwen


Torchwood Thursday

Jack leaned back in his chair and smiled. I love Thursdays, he thought to himself. And there was a very specific reason why he liked Thursdays. He lifted himself from his chair and exited his office. Gazing around the Torchwood base, he called out, "Hey, everyone, guess what time it is?" They all groaned simultaneously. Ianto spoke up.

"Please, Jack, not ANOTHER game of naked hide and seek! You ALWAYS cheat!"

Jack grinned. "Why, Ianto, that's what makes it so fun! Alright, everyone, strip down!"

A few minutes later, everyone was naked. Jack smirked as he bore in every little detail of his team.

Owen glared at him, and said, "All right Jack, why don't you count? And stop staring at us!"

Jack winked. He turned around, shut his eyes, and began to count, "One, two, three…"

The entire team dashed for cover, looking for a good place to hide. Tosh quietly opened a storage panel where Owen and Gwen had hidden when a Cyberwomen had attacked them. She crawled inside, and slowly put the cover back over it. Owen and Ianto both took refuge underneath a couple of desks, and Gwen hid in Jack's very office.

Finally, Jack called out, "Ready or not, here I 'come', guys!" He began to scour every square inch of the base. Hearing a giggle, he whipped around, and slowly walked towards the panel where Tosh lay hidden. He slowly removed the panel, and grinned when he saw Tosh. She smiled at him, and said, "Well, looks like you found me…" She was silenced as Jack crawled into the small space with her, his hands sliding across her body as he grinded against her. "Ooooh, Jack…" she groaned. Their lips met, and Jack's tongue soon found it's way inside Toshiko's mouth. Her tongue met his, and was soon sliding past it to get to his mouth. Jack began to massage her one of her breasts with his hand, his other moving down to her lower area. Tosh wasn't idle, though, as one arm was wrapped around Jack's neck while the other was 'beating his meat', so to say. Right before he came, he stuck his dick inside her and began thrusting. He pulled out just in time, spraying her legs. They lay in silence for a couple of minutes, before Jack commented. "Wow, Tosh, I didn't know you had that in you."

Tosh smiled shyly at him, before scrambling out of there and putting her clothes on. Jack sighed in disappointment. Things would probably be… Awkward, from now on between them. Oh well, time to find the others.

He crawled out of the tunnel, looking around. Jack grabbed a tissue, and wiped the remaining cum away. He began to walk around, searching the desks. He stopped at the sound of breath, and slowly bent over. Jack peered underneath a desk, and saw Owen. Owen began cursing quietly. Why did Jack have to find him? Jack smirked. "Hey there, Owen." Owen was suddenly fighting the urge to kiss Jack. "God damn you," Owen muttered, then yanked Jack down, his mouth roaming all over Jack's naked body. He licked a couple of drops of sperm that Jack had missed off of his dick, then began sucking. Jack moaned. "Whoa there, cowboy," he said tensely, and Owen removed Jack's penis from his mouth. "Your turn, Jack," Owen said, lightly guiding Jack to his knees. Jack began to suck, Owen practically humping his face. He was about to come, when Jack took the dick out of his mouth and bent over for Owen, who was momentarily shocked. He always imagined that Jack would be the one sticking his penis in another guy's ass. Jack looked back over his shoulder, and asked, "Something wrong?" Owen shook his head.

"No, just a little… Surprised." He put his dick at the entrance of Jack's ass, and slowly pushed in. "Ooooh," Jack moaned. Owen began to go a little faster, pumping in and out of his ass. "Oh, god yes, Owen!" Owen came, his sperm shooting up Jack's butt. Jack smiled weakly.

"I never knew hatesex could be so good…" He said. Owen looked around. "I, uh, gotta, um, go now…"

Jack nodded quickly. "Yeah, that would probably.. Be.. Good.."

Owen threw his clothes on, and rushed out as quickly as possible.

Jack slowly got up and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He heard someone running, and turned in time to see Gwen run out of the base. Aw, Gwen's no fun, he thought. That's leaves only Ianto.

"Come on out, Ianto, and meet me in my office. I'll find you eventually, anyways." Jack strode quickly towards his office, leaving the door open for Ianto. It didn't take him long to show up, though. Ianto spoke first. "Uh, Jack, you wanted to see m-" He was cut off as Jack pressed him against the wall, and their lips met. They began to make out, pausing only slightly for short breaths. "Oh, Ianto, I've wanted to do this for so long.." Ianto didn't reply, choosing instead to continue kissing Jack. Jack pulled away, and opened his desk drawer, and buried around for something. He pulled his arm back triumphantly, and Ianto saw some lube in his hands. Ianto and Jack grinned at each other, but before Jack could put the lube to use, Ianto got down on his knees. He slowly guided Jack's dick to his mouth and his tongue masterfully flickered over the tip, making Jack moan and beg for more. Jack didn't pull out this time, though, instead choosing to have his sperm shoot down Ianto's throat. Ianto swallowed twice, making sure to get in all down, and licked some off his lips. He grabbed Jack's dick and the bottle of lube, rubbing it all over. After a minute of this, he got up and bent over for Jack. Knowing Ianto would probably still be very tight, Jack slowly stuck a finger in Ianto's ass to loosen it up a little. He stuck a second finger inside, and began to slowly push them in and out. Ianto moaned repeatedly, begging for more. Jack bent over and nibbled on his earlobe, and Ianto shuddered. Pulling his fingers out, Jack replaced them with his hard dick. He slowly pushed it in, as not to hurt Ianto, and started going faster and faster, until Ianto was screaming his name. He came, but nothing came out, as he had run out of sperm. He pulled out, and he and Ianto cuddled for the next half hour. They slowly both got up, and got dressed. Jack couldn't wait for next week.


End file.
